Patch 4.10
SMITE Patch Notes VOD - Trials of King Hercules (Patch 4.10) SMITE - 4.10 Patch Overview - Trials of King Hercules (June 6, 2017) SMITE - 4.10 Console Patch Overview - Trials of King Hercules SMITE - PTS Discussion - 4.10 Trials of King Hercules Patch available on PC notes + Console notes! Bacchus Visual Update *Bacchus *Bacchus Enemy Esports *Bacchus Mastery Skins New God Skins *Abyssal Sorcerer Poseidon - Trials of King Hercules Adventure *Vanguard Hercules - Trials of King Hercules Adventure *Eliminator Ravana *The Marksman Rama *Seductress Da Ji *Emote: Poseidon Dance PoseidonAbyssalSorcerer.jpg|Abyssal Sorcerer Poseidon HerculesVanguard.jpg|Vanguard Hercules RavanaEliminator.jpg|Eliminator Ravana RamaTheMarksman.jpg|Rama The Marksman DaJiSeductress.jpg|Seductress Da Ji Trials of King Hercules Adventure Welcome to the Kingdom of Hercules! You and two other valiant Adventurers will be setting off into the dangerous jungle to defeat monsters and gain loot! Gain loot, get stronger, and triumph over the Trials of King Hercules. Dungeon Bundle *Dungeon Loading Frame *Music Theme *Dungeon Jump Stamp *Vanguard Hercules *Gold Key Adventure Gold Vault *Abyssal Sorcerer Poseidon God Achievements Da Ji *PaoLao: As Da Ji, pull 2 or more enemies into your Paolao with a single use of your Paolao Ability. *Murderous Nature: As Da Ji, kill an enemy with your Trickster Spirit Ability. Gods – Bug Fixes Ah Muzen Cab *Stinger – Changed Radius to Range for the description Bellona *Bludgeon – Updated description to state Basic Attacks from Bludgeon only benefit from 33% Lifesteal Da Ji *One Thousand Cuts – Fixed an issue where this Ability would gain invisible FX *Trickster Spirit – Fixed the description to state the correct Mana cost Kumbhakarna *Epic Uppercut – Fixed an issue where this Ability was dealing Damage at the peak of the Knock-Up Kuzenbo *NeNe Kappa – Fixed an issue where the NeNe Kappa would have very low Health Xing Tian *Sky-Cutting Axe – Fixed an issue where this Ability was providing incorrect Protections Item Changes *Bracer of Undoing **Increased recent Damage lost time from 3s → 5s *Bracer of Undoing Upgrade **Decreased Cooldown from 120s → 100s **Increased Health and Mana restored from 50% → 60% *Heavenly Wings **Decreased Cooldown from 150s → 140s *Heavenly Wings Upgrade **Decreased Cooldown from 150s → 110s *Horrific Emblem **Decreased Cooldown from 150s → 130s *Horrific Emblem Upgrade **Decreased Cooldown from 120s → 90s *Phantom Veil **Decreased Cooldown from 180s → 150s *Phantom Veil Upgrade **Decreased Cooldown from 180s → 130s *Sundering Spear **Decreased Damage from 40 → 30 **Decreased Damage per Level from 14 → 12 *Sundering Spear Upgrade **Upgraded Sunder retains the 40 + 14 per level Damage **Upgraded Sunder Cooldown increased from 100 → 120 *Death's Toll **Increased Mana restored on Basic Attacks from 3 → 4 **Basic Attacks that hit all enemies in Melee range restore 4 Health and 2 Mana on every enemy after the first *Runeforged Hammer **Increased Cost from 2000 → 2300 God Changes *Da Ji **Horrible Burns ***Applied a 10/15/20/25/30% Slow **One Thousand Cuts ***Updated the description to state the increased Movement Speed ***Increased Base Damage per rank from 15/35/55/75/95 → 15/40/65/90/115 (60/140/220/300/380 to 60/160/260/360/460 Total) ***Increased Physical Power scaling per hit from 20% → 30% (80% to 120% Total) ***Now Knock-Up immune while channeling **Trickster Spirit ***Reduced post-fire time from .2 → 0 **Paolao ***Paolao can now be canceled early. Right clicking or canceling will bring up the jump targeter, allowing Da Ji to jump from the Paolao early. ***Increased duration of shooting time from 3s → 5s ***Increased Paolao deployable duration from 7s → 9s ***Made the chains easier to see *Fafnir **Cursed Strength ***Decreased Damage from 100/140/180/220/260 → 80/125/170/215/260 **Coerce ***Decreased Self Heal from 50/80/110/140/170 → 50/75/100/125/150 ***Increased Mana Cost from 50 → 50/55/60/65/70 *Ganesha **Dharmic Pillars ***Now deals 40% Damage to Minions and Jungle Monsters *Khepri **Rising Dawn ***Reduced Damage from 12/15/18/21/24 → 10/13/16/19/22 *Neith **Back Flip ***Increased Damage from 60/100/140/180/220 → 80/120/160/200/240 **World Weaver ***Increased Stun duration from 1.1/1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5s → 1.5s at all ranks Category:Patch notes